


Three Z Motel

by kingsocean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Humiliation, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: Ever so often they agree on leaving their work and leaving their titles at the door. No Marshals. No Generals. Just Cor, Loqi, and an empty motel room.





	Three Z Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Looking a lot like the Three X Motel. Yes I made the title just to make that pun. Thank you. When will my multi-chapter fanfics come back from the war.

 

The radio is off, the lights are off save for the one small light on the nightstands, which is lighting up Loqi’s reading material, and casting a long shadow over him. Cor sees he’s still in his uniform. Black shirt, thin, but warm, and the collar wraps around his neck about an inch, and comes down to his wrists. He has a way of placing himself in such a delicate pose. Cor can see the outline of the bandage taped to Loqi’s cheek. His long black pants still have a holster with a gun in it. He’s flipping through a magazine, and there’s a headset over his blond hair, Cor can faintly hear noise but can’t place it.

            It’s not something Cor would do, so deliberately try to startle Loqi while he’s visibly armed – but being unlike themselves is what this is about. He shakes off his jacket, and folds it, and places it on the other bed in the motel room. He kicks off his boots, and walks over, reaches a powerful arm out, and wraps his fingers around Loqi’s thin little neck. He squeezes.

            The barrel of the gun is pushing into his gut before Cor can even hear it come out. Fighting instinct is not easy to do, so Cor doesn’t rebuke Loqi for acting like that. Hell, he doesn’t even flinch, and Loqi takes his other hand off the magazine, and knocks his own headphones off.

            “Careful, I was going to put a nine-millimeter hole in your appendix.” Loqi hissed. Cor stares a moment. Loqi’s bruised under his eye, a long scratch that went across his face, up his chin and his lip, it’s healing, but still red and raw. It’s only been a couple days after all. Loqi uncocks the gun, and pulls it out of Cor’s gut, and shoves it back in the holster.

            “On edge today.” Cor put his knee in the bed and sank down, indenting it enough for Loqi to roll over on his back and lean in to the sudden indent. Cor climbed onto the bed, lets Loqi sit up, and reaches for his throat again.

            “Feeling a bit… tense.” Loqi hissed, and put his hand on Cor’s. Cor is massive, his hand takes up his whole throat so easily. Loqi thinks about that injury on his face, but Cor’s thumb strokes over his bottom lip, and he feels that callus palm in his throat. He lets out a sigh.

            “There’s a lot to be tense about.” Cor looks over Loqi’s face, he gets a good look. He’s injured pretty badly, and he knows why, and he knows it is his fault – well, it’s the Marshal’s fault. It’s not _his_ fault. That is the deal they struck up. They stick to it. The Marshal was left outside the motel room. It’s just Cor in here. Cor looks Loqi’s face over, he hates that the man somehow manages to be even more beautiful, all roughed up like this. Cor could never really attempt the same. “You have a bruise… under your eye, and on your neck.”

            “I don’t have one on my neck.” Loqi replied, and then watched Cor release his throat, and then lean in close under his chin, mouth near his neck. Loqi bit his lip, and exhaled. Cor’s stubble is prickly and familiar, and then his mouth – Loqi grumbles and feels Cor bite, and then bite his way along the hollow of his throat, then up near the carotid artery, and Cor bites, and exhales.

            “There’s a mark on your neck. Right about here.” Cor whispers in a low breathy tone, and then he bites, and Loqi tries not to jolt, although he knows what was coming. He reaches around and grabs Cor’s hair as best as he can, and feels the way he nips and sucks that skin to give it a hickey.

            Loqi finally lets out a low groan when Cor sucks on a dark mark into his skin, and he pulls away to examine his work, enough time for Loqi to gain his breath. Cor’s hand trails down, across his side, squeezing his hip, and then coming forward in between Loqi’s legs, cupping his crotch, giving a nice squeeze.

            “You’re eager.” Loqi murmured.

            “Can’t help it. There’s a very beautiful creature in front of me.” Cor squeeze, very pleased to find Loqi was already hard, even trapped in his pants. Cor outlines the bulge with his finger, and squeezes, and flicks at it through the fabric. Loqi bucks into his warm palm, and leans his back against Cor’s chest. Cor uses his free hand to move the music player, headphones, and the magazine away. He starts unzipping, and immediately ducks his hand into the pants, and plays through that underwear. Cor felt Loqi starting to fit perfectly against him, hips backed into Cor’s own crotch, his back against Cor’s abs and chest, his head nestled right against his chest and shoulders, tucked under Cor’s chin. He feels Loqi’s legs between his own. Loqi’s hands settle on Cor’s one staying right on top while Cor palmed his cock. “You’re hard already… kept yourself eager for me?”

            Loqi pushed his hand into his own pocket, and fished out a small remote control. It has no label, just two buttons. Cor knows what they’re for. He immediately takes it in his hand and clicks it and feels Loqi’s full body shiver, bucking his cock into Cor’s other hand. Loqi keeps composure. He’s very good at it, yet Cor can’t help enjoying the control over the remote. He clicks the other button, and that thing roars to life so hard, Cor can feel the vibrations through Loqi’s pants, straight onto his own cock. He bucks himself into Loqi. He takes his hand off Loqi’s cock, despite a glare and grunt of protest, and then grabs Loqi’s hip, and bucks himself into Loqi, just slow soft thrusts, perhaps just to tease, to let Loqi feel how hard he was through his slacks.

            “You’re already prepared.” Cor murmured.

            “Just waiting on you.” Loqi turned around, and faced Cor. He bit his lip. Cor leaned down and grabbed Loqi’s chin – ginger with the injury – and kissed him firm on the lips. Loqi’s the first to bite, always bites Cor’s lips until he opens, and then bites that soft inner lip, and then starts sucking on his lip, nibbling up, and then sealing his lips. Loqi uses his tongue first, but Cor always pushes back. Loqi drops his head back, and lets Cor have his way, mouths sealed, Cor’s tongue in his mouth and Loqi sucks on it like he’s practicing.

            Cor clicks the remote again and Loqi groans into his mouth and breaks first, panting, hips jerking upward. It’s now high enough to hear it, that low thrumming buzz that comes out. Loqi’s not able to totally keep himself calm, face flushed red, mouth open and gasping, hips twitching, eyes hazy. Cor grabs a fistful of Loqi’s soft hair, and pulls him closer.

            “You want it rough tonight?” Cor whispered. They’d reached their agreements days before, but he needed to make sure Loqi’s mind didn’t change.

            “If I don’t leave this room limping, consider yourself a failure.” Loqi hissed.

            “How would you feel about ripped clothing?”

            “After losing a mech? I don’t think the cost will be much.” Loqi grumbled.

            Cor clicks the vibrator higher. Loqi yelps feeling it bump up against a soft spot inside him. Cor grabs his hair and Loqi is forced to stumble on the bed with his hands and knees over to the pillows where Cor drags him. “What’d I tell you about talking about that?”

            Loqi smirked. Such a simple rule, but they did try to abide by it. “Hurt me for it. Give me what I deserve.”

            Cor pushes Loqi on his stomach, and Loqi lays flat. Cor climbs over, and pins his wrists, and Loqi feels Cor pull something – a blade, a thin knife, and touches it to his pants. Cor rips it open, tears the fabric from ass to crotch, and Loqi feels his underwear has been cut too. He’s filled with lube, dripping, and his cock is weeping to be touched, a bead of precum at the tip. The bottom of the vibrating toy is sleek and black and curves right under to press against his balls, adding extra vibration there. Cor could recognize it from the base, it was the prostate massager, the only other they used was the beads. Cor touches the base, pushing it close to Loqi’s balls and pushing it deeper.

            “Mhm.” Loqi tries, and fails, to not make a sound. Cor knew this one was a bit intense on Loqi, but they much prefer something quick and intense. They weren’t much for slow build up. Cor turns up the vibration again. Loqi shuddered, bucking his hips back, feeling Cor’s knife. “Rip up everything.” Loqi hissed. Cor brings the knife up to his chest, and pulls his shirt forward, and slashes a large gash at the chest. Cor pulls it down and looks at Loqi’s nipples visible now.

            “Like this? I think this is a good look for you.” Cor hissed, the knife goes away with that thin blue light. Cor sets the remote down, and pulls the rip in the shirt, and starts to play and tease both nipples with his hands. Loqi grunted, and struggled, just a bit, trying to make it seem like he was escaping. Cor’s arms are huge, and he wraps around Loqi’s arms and pins him and pushes the bulge of his cock against that vibrating toy until Loqi hears that low guttural moan in his ear, and Loqi melts.

            “Bastard.” Loqi says on instinct, Cor knows how sensitive his chest is, and he’ll exploit it if he can. Loqi gets hard easily from a simple flick and suck on his nipple. It was a wonderful discovery while teasing him. Loqi’s crotch is exposed, his cock is out, a slender thing like himself, hard and curved.

            “Perhaps I should send you outside like this.” Cor hissed. “Let them see what a whore you become, see how sensitive you are, let all the filthy Lucian’s use your body until you’re filled and dripping.”

            “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Loqi bucked his hips back on Cor’s. “You want me on my knees servicing other guys? What if I did? Maybe they get the job done better than you— fuck!” Loqi shouts and jerks his hips off Cor when Cor suddenly jams two of his fingers in Loqi’s ass. He’s stretched and lubed more than enough, but Cor is rough and large, and fills him more than a vibrating massager can.

            “You mother fuck – fuck.” Loqi barks, and shudders and tightens around those fingers.

            “None of them know the right angle to really get you going.” Cor hissed. “You think they’d get the job done better? It took us a while to figure out this—”

            “FUCK!” Loqi shouted, much louder than he thought, and kicks the bed helplessly while Cor hooks his fingers into his ass, and uses his hand to jam the vibrator right into his prostate. Cor’s vicious, his fingers arch and put the harshest amount of pressure Loqi can handle. He’s melting, shuddering in Cor’s arms, and he grunts and whines as his cock twitches.

            “But maybe I should tie you down, let them have their way with you, they’d love to fuck a pretty blond Niff like you in the mouth, how many cocks you think you can fit in your mouth? Six knows you need something to keep your mouth busy.”

            Loqi’s practically tearing up, his eyes are misty, the way Cor punishes his prostate is merciless, and he’s clenching his thighs and shuddering while the sensation remains, and those filthy things continue to be said. He’s silent, totally focusing on those fingers in his ass, and how hard he’s pushing that vibrator. Loqi shudders and sinks back. “No.” He murmured. “Please.”

            “What was that?” Cor hissed.

            “Please!” He yelped. “You fucking prick.” Cor knows that’s the best he’ll get about Loqi begging for release, so he knows what to do; make it worse.

            “If you cum, I’ll punish you.”

            “Oh fuck _off_!” Loqi yelps out the word ‘off’ when Cor starts to curl and massage his prostate again. Loqi feels Cor finally put the highest setting on, and starts hammering his prostate. Loqi falls apart on Cor. He feels how exposed he is, the ripped open clothes, it’s a humiliating thing, and Cor knows how he gets off on being humiliated like this, on how he can just lose it being forced to do an impossible task, how long it took them to figure out the sensitive places like his prostate and how hard they could exploit it. Loqi shudders a few times, and Cor feels Loqi clench tight around his fingers while a hot strand of cum spills on Loqi’s shirt. A couple more drips spill out, and Loqi falls apart with a long guttural groan as Cor continues to hammer even after he’s pushed over the edge, only serving to really overstimulate Loqi and make him uselessly jerk his hips into nothing.

            Loqi comes down, and turns his head just to kiss Cor and they kiss for a while, mouths sealed on each other while Loqi smears himself against Cor’s shirt. Cor pulls his fingers out, then pulls the toy out – earning him a sigh from Loqi into his mouth. He uses both of his hands to squeeze Loqi’s ass and spread his cheeks apart. His thighs are flushed red. Cor sets the toy on the side, clicking the remote off.

            “Punish me.” Loqi grumbled.

            “You shouldn’t be so eager to get punished.” Cor remarked. He kissed down Loqi’s neck, and bit that soft spot he’d sucked a mark on, and moved over to suck a mark on his pulse. Loqi rolled his head a bit, and groaned, and bucked his hips although his cock was soft now, Cor felt how rock hard he was, rubbing against Loqi’s thigh.

            “Then I wouldn’t have agreed to ever meet with you.” Loqi snapped. Cor smiled against the new hickey he made, and then grabbed a fistful of Loqi’s hair.

            “Give me your belt.” Cor commanded.

            Loqi was always so good at following orders. He was military, after all. He takes the holster off, almost forgetting he had it, and hands over the belt to Cor. Cor grabs Loqi’s arms, and pulls them up to the headboard. It was metal pipes, and Cor brings Loqi’s thin arms up to them, and starts to tie the wrists together, above Loqi’s head.

            “You like being vulnerable.” Cor murmured, and Loqi made a face, but didn’t deny it. He pulls Loqi’s wrists, sees it’s tight, and then moves down, and pulls Loqi’s shirt down again, seeing there’s a smear of white cum on it now. He teases Loqi’s nipples again, tugging the shirt down to keep them visible. It’s mostly to make Loqi too aware of it. The embarrassment is such a turn on, and Cor is willing to indulge him.

            “I wonder, if I were to open the door, and leave you like this – door open, offer all those Lucian scum to fuck your pretty mouth and fill your pretty ass. You’d like that? Being used. By a bunch of Lucian, in a shitty motel, while I watch you?”

            Loqi swallows thick, making some strange face, he’s wanting it so bad, part of him really does want to be humiliated and used and tossed around between pleasing several cocks at the same time – and he knows absolutely that it won’t happen. He trusts Cor, and Cor trusts him. Sick as their fantasies are they have to be realistic and not indulge it. It’s dangerous, not only health wise, just out of who Loqi is. Who Cor is. Outside this room is a different matter. The real world is outside this room, and they couldn’t afford letting it come in.

            “You’d like that too, you sick little pervert.” Loqi hissed, and tugged the belt, feeling Cor really did secure him up in the headboard. “You get off on watching me get used by men? You like sitting in the corner and jerking yourself off? It’s familiar, right?”

            Cor shoves his fingers in Loqi’s mouth and shuts him up fairly quickly. Loqi sucks on them, reminds himself how huge Cor’s fingers are, and that’s just his fingers, he knows the cock will be a challenge – but Loqi is not anything but a man who is up to a challenge. Cor eventually pulls out, and Loqi watches that strands of saliva pulls away from his mouth and disconnect. He’s gasping. He can’t believe how much he wants a cock in his mouth right now. He watches Cor unbuckle and unzip his pants and his mouth is watering.

            Cor is large and thick, and Loqi shuffles a bit to lay back properly. His arms are tied up above him, head resting on the pillows, body flat. Cor’s cock never looks like it’ll fit, and Loqi takes it, he knows he can take it, he loves taking it, and feeling it, and claiming it like it’s his own, and nobody else can have it.

            Cor still teases. He pulls himself over, and then slowly settled himself on Loqi’s chest. His cock is huge, and Cor rests it on Loqi’s face, just to taunt him, or just to remind him truly how big it is, that it can cover his face like that. Loqi feels those massive thighs on his chest, he feels the abrasive fabric of Cor’s pants on his nipples, and Cor thrusts his hips and rubs that cock on his face, while also rubbing against his nipples to the point that they get hard again. Cor puts the tip of his cock on Loqi’s lips, and Loqi licks it out of anticipation.

            “Beg.”

            “Fuck you.”

            “Beg for it.” Cor hissed. “It’s a punishment, you shouldn’t be so eager for it.”

            Loqi’s face is red to the tips of his ears. He stares at that massive length, huge and uncut and hot. Loqi shuddered, feeling his own cock already hardening. “Fuck my throat.” He hissed in a whisper.

            “Louder. I can’t hear you down there.” Cor hissed.

            “Fuck my fucking throat.” Loqi snarled. “I want Ulldor to ask me why my voice is hoarse. I want to limp, I want every single time I sit down in the mech I can feel how much you stretched me out, I –” Loqi groaned, eyes wide as Cor again surprised him by just shoving his cock in his mouth mid-sentence.

            “What did I say about talking about that?” Cor hissed. “Not in here.” He thrusts, and Loqi immediately feels his throat open up and try to receive it all. “I’ll have to put a reminder in you. Or I’ll fuck your throat so hoarse you can’t speak of anything. That seems better, right?”

            Loqi groaned. His musk was strong, Cor was heavy and heady and so damn powerful. He could feel Cor’s muscles ripple in his thighs, and Cor thrusts and sends Loqi back against the headboard and Loqi groaned under him. Moans leave his throat, but Cor’s cock instantly replaces it, and Loqi can’t even push it away. He watches Cor. He thrusts. Hard. Loqi moans loudly against his cock, which only encourages the roughness. Loqi feels absolutely red in the face, thinking of how he must look. Trapped, tied to a bed, clothes cut, cock hard, ass teased and stretched, and Cor the Immortals hard and huge cock totally plunged into his throat. The thought alone turns him on.

            “Good boy.” Cor purrs and keeps a slow but hard pace. Cor thrusts his whole cock, then stops. He lets Loqi adjust, then pulls out, and listens to Loqi breathe, and then slaps his hips forward into Loqi’s mouth. The process continues, until he knows Loqi can figure out how to breathe, and then he gets more intense. Cor fucks Loqi’s throat with reckless abandon. His hips are erratic, and Loqi chokes a few times on his spit or Cor’s cock, and can’t figure out when to breathe. His own cock is getting hard, and Loqi grumbles around Cor’s cock, and Cor responds with more hard thrusts into his mouth.

            “You want it in?” Cor finally grunts. Loqi barely catches it, so Cor repeats himself. “You want it inside Loqi?”

            Loqi moans, and shakes his head. The humiliation was really getting himself off today, getting Cor’s cum sprayed in his throat just wasn’t going to cut it.

            “So outside?” Cor hissed.

            Loqi sucked hard enough to hear Cor moan. He was so close, Loqi felt his cock twitching. Loqi nodded.

            “All right… good.” Cor pulled out of Loqi’s mouth, feeling Loqi panting hard, his whole face was red and wet, his mouth, drool on his chin, tears in his eyes not out of pain but purely determination, the pacing had been so rough, and Loqi gasped, and saw that red wet cock in front of him, throbbing, twitching, and Loqi watched Cor’s cock spray his face with cum. Loqi shuddered, grunting and moaning as he felt that slick white cum hit his face, some accidentally hits his eyes, clumps his eyelashes, on his nose, in his nose, so he smells nothing but Cor’s musk, and all over his lips and cheeks. Cor keeps stroking himself even when he’s done, and leaves his cock right on Loqi’s lips, and Loqi kisses the tip of his cock and gives a stinging kiss to the slit, pushing his tongue in and lapping as if to get any last drip of cum out.

            Cor is panting. Loqi finally hears things properly, now that blood isn’t pulsing in his ears, and listens to Cor over him, telling him he’s a beautiful face, and such a good boy, and a good cocksucker, and how he should always have his face painted with cum, and all sorts of filthy things. Cor’s legs shudder a bit, but he sits up, and slides himself down, and lays on top of Loqi. His flaccid cock rests on Loqi’s stomach. After catching his breath, Cor reaches up, and unties Loqi from the headboard.

            His arms always feel awkward and like gelatin after that. Loqi has dealt with controlling a mech for hours, meaning his arms out and ready to move for hours at a time, yet something like this always left him breathless and aching. For a while Cor just rests his head on Loqi’s chest, and Loqi licks some of the cum off his own lips. He feels the cum drying on his face, and enjoys it, another humiliating thing. He hates how good it feels, but knows that’s the point of it. Cor leans down a bit, and licks at his nipple, biting, teasing and playing until Loqi moans. Cor uses one hand to tease the other nipple, pinching and pulling until it’s stiff and red and Cor then laps at it with his tongue and soothes it. He does this back and forth to both nipples, until he feels Loqi getting hard all over again underneath him. Cor smiled, and sat up a bit, looking at Loqi’s cum-covered face, and finding himself far too amused by Loqi’s embarrassment.

            He shifts down a bit, and leans over to the nightstand. Loqi left the lube there, and Cor coats his hand in it. It’s a lube they used before, a mint scented, cool to the touch, and tingles when left on the skin. He knows Loqi will feel it all night and all the rest of the day if he uses this much – which is precisely why he uses such a generous amount. Cor just shoves two fingers into Loqi, feeling he’s stretched, but just wanting a good coat of lube inside him. He adds a third finger, then a fourth, and shoves them in and out roughly, until Loqi is squirming around and finally yelps.

            “Is that good?” Cor hissed.

            “You’re the fucking worst.” Loqi returned.

            “So that’s a yes.” Cor remarked, and continued. He even teased his thumb, but didn’t try to fit it all in. Cor had tried once to get his whole hand in Loqi, and it used a lot of lube, a whole night of watching Loqi cum himself at being overstuffed, a lot of prostate massaging, and two vacation days while Loqi hobbled around. It wasn’t very successful, but Cor felt it was a success in its own right.

            “You got a condom?”

            “Yeah – I want it inside though.” Loqi murmured.

            “You sure?” Cor asked.

            “Yeah.”

            “Don’t bitch about the mess then.” Cor replied. He doesn’t need to prep Loqi anymore, although he loves the noises Loqi whimpers out. Cor finally coats more lube on his hand, and begins to stroke himself, feeling how hard he’s getting, and then finally pushes himself inside. The lube was addicting. Shudders go up his spine, his body, tells him to just thrust, and Loqi is shuddering and clenching, dripping, hair tousled with sweat, face covered in cum, shirt and pants ripped, and Cor feels his legs over his, thrusting hard and fast into Loqi. Loqi meets his hips, and the two of them fuck, hard enough for the mattress to creak, for their skin to slap at every thrust, and Loqi lets out another loud cry, groaning into his shirt, bunching it up and shoving it in his mouth.

            “Harder – harder – fuck!” Loqi grunted and groaned and fell apart when Cor’s cock would slam right into his prostate. Loqi’s legs go from curling around Cor’s hips, to his heels pushing into Cor’s kidneys, to eventually having his legs go limp and just clutching the pillow for dear life while Cor slams their hips together.

            The sensation is white hot, Loqi feels his vision just go, turning dark, millions of stars and shapes dance behind his eyelids. Cor’s cock scrapes all the right spots and Loqi falls apart cumming under Cor, enough for his shout to get noisier than usual. Cor thrusts a few more times, hard and brutally paced and Loqi hangs on for dear life. Cor’s cum is burning hot and fills him inside. He’s shaking, orgasming twitching from his body still, and Cor slowly settled down on the bed, face buried into Loqi’s chest.

            A long moment of panting and shuddering and waiting for the throbbing clenching pulse to die down and for them to just relax. Loqi feels every inch of himself is so exposed, or embarrassing to be seen, and sighs contently, comfortable in Cor’s presence, enough that even like this he doesn’t care, he’s still comfortable.

            “Thanks.” Loqi murmured under his breath. His head sinks on Cor’s shoulder. There’s a lot to that one thanks, but it’s not exactly something Loqi could, or every would explain to Cor, so he hopes that would suffice.

            “No problem.” Cor returned, and judging by his tone, it did.

            After the short rest, there’s cleaning up, and leaving a fat wad of gil for the cleaning crew who has to deal with the mess they leave behind. It feels very dry and straightforward, that was the kind of personalities they had made for themselves. Cor cleaned up, Loqi showered and changed his clothes to another pair of uniform clothes. Cor showered as well after him, and without even asking got ready to leave the room first – it was under Loqi’s name after all, so it would be better for him to enter late and leave early. The next time it would be on his wallet.

            “Same time?” Loqi remarked, packing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

            “Sure. Same time.” Cor steps out the door and lets that be his parting goodbye. They agree on the time, but never the date. The day was a small detail, a simple thing that meant if they survive to that point, then that day would be planned out, and until that day, they’d figure the rest of it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a request, feel free to leave me more requests at my tumblr https://arcadiaocean.tumblr.com/


End file.
